


Good Friends

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby looks out for her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #429 "poison"

“Hey, Abs,” said Tony, walking into her lab as she was shutting down her equipment for the night. He paused for a moment, then leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Thanks.”

“For what?” she said, far too knowingly.

“For being you,” he said. “Did you really tell the newbie agents that you could poison all of them and not leave a single trace?”

Abby nodded, half-guilty and half-proud. “Yep. I mean, usually I like listening to the newbies’ rumors— their ones about Gibbs are really creative, sometimes— but this year’s batch were just _mean_.”

Tony smiled. “You’re the best, Abs.”

THE END


End file.
